


Hot Summer

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, M/M, Popsicles, Summer, Warm, based on the summer kits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Jaemin and Yukhei write the same quote in their yearbook and now they're apparently dating... or at least that's what every student at their school say.





	Hot Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I have other ships in the works I just got this idea when I got my summer kits and I couldn't help but write it uwu now enjoy some yukjaem

Jaemin giggles as he looks at his page of the yearbook. It seems strange to him that he got a whole page just to himself just because he was voted the prettiest student but he doesn’t mind. He likes the attention in some way.

 

They had asked him for a quote and in the moment he’d just written down hot summer because who else would do that and it’s funny. And he’s known for his love for summer so it’s perfect.

 

It’s not until he flips the page a couple more times and it lands on the smartest student in school that he realises his idea wasn’t completely original.

 

Wong Yukhei, language and math nerd, had written hot summer on his solo page too. His handwriting was nicer than Jaemin’s which just made him feel even worse.

 

He pouts as he turns to his friends to tell them what he discovered only to be met with the horror that is his best friends making out. 

 

They were sitting against the wall with Donghyuck’s legs wound around Mark’s waist and his fingers twisted in his hair.

 

It’s absolutely disgusting and Jaemin throws the entire yearbook at them. Telling them to get a room if they’re gonna eat each other’s faces off.

 

Donghyuck only giggles as he moves from Mark’s lips to just resting against his chest. His hair is a mess and his lips are tinged red as he stares over at Jaemin with a neutral expression. Hadn’t Jaemin just seen them making out he would’ve cooed at how soft they look.

 

“I think I’m gonna bruise,” Mark whines as he rubs his shoulder just where the yearbook had hit him.

 

Jaemin only rolls his eyes at him, “that’s what you get for making out in front of me!” He huffs as he crosses his arms and pouts.

 

“Whatever. What’s so important you have to ruin our fun anyway?” Mark asks. His hand going into Donghyuck’s hair and softly playing with it.

 

“Forget it,” he picks up the yearbook again as he stands up and walks down the hall. He can hear Donghyuck giggle and Mark already going back to kissing the youngers skin behind him. He rolls his eyes and walks faster.

 

He doesn’t actually notice anything until their celebratory lunch, the morning had been packed with handing back library books and saying goodbye to random teachers and students. He only notices when Yeri sits down beside him with a playful smirk and starts eating.

 

Yeri is nice, she often helps Jaemin with his french homework, but he really doesn’t get why she’s sitting beside him. Especially since Yeri’s friends are on the other side of the long table they’ve set up in the cafeteria. 

 

“What’s up?” He turns to the slightly older with an eyebrow raised.

 

Yeri rolls her eyes and puts her baguette down, “as if you don’t know! Why didn’t you tell me,” she puts her hand on her chest, “your french partner in crime, that you’re dating the Wong Yukhei.”

 

Jaemin stares at her in shock for a while. His mouth continuously opening and closing, he feels like a fish out of water where he’s sitting. Yeri only giggles.

 

“Don’t worry Jaem.” She pats his back softly, “I’m not mad. Just curious how you guys ended up together. I didn’t even know you knew each other.” Her eyes are shining as she looks at him.

 

Jaemin shakes his head, finally finding his voice, “it's because we don’t.” Yeri’s face falls.

 

“What?” Her smile slowly comes back, quickly turning into a smirk. “Come on you don’t have to hide from me.”

 

“We really don’t.” Jaemin shakes his head, “I don’t even know where you got that from.” He hadn’t even interacted with Yukhei in weeks. The last time he did was to ask when the maths exam was.

 

Yeri rolls her eyes, answering “your yearbook pages, duh,” as if it was obvious.

 

“The hot summer thing?” Jaemin asks as he turns back to his food. He might be interested in this conversation, but that doesn’t mean his hunger is getting any better.

 

“Mhm.” Yeri nods back as she too starts eating.

 

“Oh, that was just a coincidence.” He explains, making sure to cover his mouth with his hand, “I just wrote it for fun.” He shrugs,

 

Yeri pouts, “well that’s sad. I was so excited for you.”

 

Jaemin lets out a soft laugh, “why?”

 

“Because Yukhei is hot as fuck.” Once again Yeri speaks to him as if it was an obvious thing. This time around Jaemin just laughs and moves on from the conversation. Lunch quickly wrapping up.

 

Next time he notices anything is when he’s stuffing his backpack with everything in his locker and multiple people in the hallway whisper his name. He decides to ignore it. It’s the last day of school anyway if people wanted to think he was dating the hottest boy at school they could.

 

The whispers follow him for the rest of the day. Some of them louder than others. His friends walk up to him at the end of the day with concerned faces. Donghyuck staring at all the people currently whispering and pointing at Jaemin.

 

“When did you get so famous?” Donghyuck jokingly says once he stands beside him.

 

Jaemin sighs and shakes his head, “I can’t believe I got famous on the last day of school.”

 

“I can’t believe you got famous before me!” Donghyuck whines. He’s loud enough for their little audience to hear, most of them quickly turning away or scurrying down the hall. Jaemin feels a little thankful. He’s totally ready to get out of school for the summer and enjoy his time away from his schoolmate's watchful eyes.

 

They’re about to head out when the whispers get loud again, more people arriving in the hallway. Jaemin looks up in curiosity, hoping it had nothing to do with him, but when he sees Yukhei walking down the hall he loses the little hope he had.

 

The older doesn’t even wait a second before he leans close to Jaemin and whispers into his ear, “we need to talk.”

 

Jaemin shivers at his deep voice and the way his breath hits his skin. He blushes as he nods. He sends an apologetic look toward Mark and Donghyuck before following the giant outside.

 

Yukhei doesn’t stop walking until they’re out of school premises and at the nearby convenience store. He turns to Jaemin with a stern expression, “I hope this hasn’t been bothering you too much. I’m sorry we got mixed into these rumours together.” He turns back around and walks further into the store.

 

“It doesn’t really bother me. It’s summer vacation anyway so we won’t see any of those people for a while,” he shrugs as he follows the older.

 

“Yeah that’s true,” Yukhei stops by the freezer and pulls out a popsicle, “you want anything?”

 

Jaemin hums, “do they have that fruitero mango one?” he leans closer to have a look.

 

Yukhei nods, “right here!” He pulls it out and walks over to the checkout. “Anyway, as I was going to say before ice cream happened, if they bother you again please tell me so I can,” he shrugs as they walk out, “I don’t know, beat them up or something.”

 

“Instead of beating them up you can get to know me,” Jaemin grins up at the older. Now that they’re outside again the heat hits him like a punch. The sun making Yukhei shine like a magical being.

 

“Exciting,” Yukhei grins right back at him as he licks his popsicle. Part of Jaemin is thankful Yukhei isn’t a biter.

 

He nods, “very.”

 

Two hours later and Jaemin is laying on top of one of the tables in their local park. Yukhei sitting on the bench beside him.

 

“But think about it. Shoes that breathe sounds weird. Like who wants shoes that breathe on your toes?” Jaemin explains shaking his arms everywhere. Yukhei laughs loudly beside him.

 

“You were a weird kid.” They both giggle, the sun still beating down on them.

 

“What about now?” Jaemin asks as he lays on his side, trying to shake his sweaty bangs out of his face. He’s too lazy to take them away with his hand.

 

Yukhei smiles softly at him, once again shining like a magical being, “now you’re a cute kid.” He blushes immediately but pretends he isn’t. He leans closer to Jaemin and brushes his bangs out off his face. Both of them blushing now.

 

“Well, you turned into a hot kid so…” Jaemin grins watching Yukhei’s cheeks turn an even darker shade of pink. The blush mixing with his heated skin from the sun.

 

“Shut up,” the older groans and hides his face making Jaemin laugh loudly. His stomach shaking as he sits up and tries to uncover Yukhei’s handsome face.

 

They sit like that for a while. Yukhei trying to hide his face and Jaemin fighting to make him stop hiding. “Yukhei…” he pouts as he whines. “Show your face, please. I wanna see.” 

 

The older screeches but uncovers his face anyway smiling shyly at Jaemin. Maybe it’s the heat getting to his head but Jaemin can’t help but this the older is beautiful. He reminds Jaemin of holding up a crystal to the light. It makes the entire room shine with light and rainbows.

 

Jaemin’s heart flutters as he cups Yukhei’s face. He places a leg on each side of Yukhei’s body. He can’t help but blush when the older looks up at him after having avoided eye contact.

 

“Stop staring you’re embarrassing me,” Yukhei mutters, his eyes once again looking everywhere but Jaemin.

 

“Not if you continue to look like an angel,” he tucks a piece of Yukhei’s hair behind his ear. He giggles as Yukhei groans again, this time guiding his head softly so he has to look him straight into his eyes.

 

They keep eye contact for a minute. Jaemin’s eyes fluttering down to Yukhei’s lips when the older sticks his tongue out and licks them. His lips now looking even fuller and more kissable. Jaemin’s stomach flips at the thought of kissing Yukhei.

 

He strokes Yukhei’s cheekbone softly. Mulling over whether he should tell Yukhei about his desire to kiss him or not. He stares at the older as he does this, taking in his beauty. He doesn’t even notice that the older is staring back until he opens his mouth to speak.

 

“Can you please just kiss me,” he chokes out, blushing like crazy.

 

Jaemin beams and nods quickly. He dips down slowly making their foreheads touch. Yukhei’s skin is warm as they touch. He lets his hands fall from Yukhei’s face to his neck, pulling him closer slowly.

 

The sun is burning Jaemin’s nape as their lips touch softly. The kiss is hot and slow, neither of them wanting to move too quickly. They pull away almost as quickly as they had met. Blushing as they grin at each other.

 

Yukhei has beads of sweat rolling down his temples but Jaemin doesn’t care. He dips back down for another kiss. This time moving his lips softly. The heat of the other's mouth is addicting.

 

He groans a little when Yukhei grips his hips and pulls him into his lap, but neither of them moves away. Yukhei’s hot tongue quickly swipes across Jaemin’s lips. It isn't long until their tongues and lips move in tandem. 

 

“This is disgusting!” Jaemin jumps in Yukhei’s lap as he hears Donghyuck’s voice right beside him. His friend is grimacing as he stares at the two of them. Jaemin rolls his eyes and fixes his surprised facial expression.

 

“Take it as revenge for this morning,” Jaemin grunted, his hands absently massaging Yukhei’s scalp, “now leave or sit back and enjoy the show.”

 

Donghyuck doesn’t get to say or do anything before Jaemin slots his hand Yukhei’s lips together again. He immediately falls into the same rhythm as before. Yukhei kissing him back just as eagerly as before.

 

Jaemin doesn’t really think as the sun slowly sets. All he does think about is the way Yukhei’s lips feel against his hand the way his big hands are gripping his hips. The heat slowly dies down, but Jaemin doesn’t notice. Yukhei is hot enough for him anyway.

 

In the end, its Yukhei who ends their slow kiss, “I think we should get home, Jaem.”

 

“But it’s the first day of summer vacation!” Jaemin pouts as he bounces a little in Yukhei’s lap. He ends up getting a quick peck from a grinning Yukhei.

 

“We can continue tomorrow,” he says. Holding Jaemin still.

 

“Hm,” Jaemin’s mouth forms a smirk, “what about we continue this at your place?” He leans close to whisper in his ear, his lips barely ghosting his skin, “I know you live alone.”

 

Yukhei blushes a deep crimson as he takes in Jaemin’s words. Jaemin cackles as he leans away from Yukhei’s ear to stare at his face instead. His blush covers not only his cheeks but his the tips of his ears too. He can’t help but lean down and give his forehead a quick kiss.

 

“Let’s go,” Yukhei quickly stands up. Jaemin almost falls over but Yukhei is there to hold him up, “I live right down the street.”

 

Jaemin only giggles as the older hold his hand and pull him behind him. He’s even more excited about what’ll happen during the upcoming summer vacation now that he’ll make sure to spend it with Yukhei.

**Author's Note:**

> pleeeaaase give me comments because I almost never get any on my yukjaem stuff and they're my ult ship so ksks
> 
> follow me on my new twt @ toyukjaem (fitting i know)


End file.
